Maybe
by Hermioneisme
Summary: Hermione is not like any other girl. Grades are more important than boys,NEWT's more important than her hair. But on one Hogsmede weekend, something happens that turns her life upside down...
1. Chapter 1

Her hair was like hot chocolate, flowing down over her shoulders, finishing in a beautiful sweep just below her shoulder blades. Her face was like an angel's, cherub lips, a small nose and beautiful almond shaped eyes. She had curves in all of the right places, and she was the belle of the ball at Hogwarts. Hermione opened her eyes. That was how she wished she looks. Instead of hair like hot chocolate, her brown hair was more like the white froth on top. Instead of cherub lips, they were more like bananas than anything else. Her nose was neither big, nor small, more of a medium size, on-the-border type of nose. Her eyes were more almond colored than almond shaped. Her body had not yet filled out, and she was more of a bookworm than a belle. In short, apart from her intelligence, she was utterly average.

It was another grizzly morning at Hogwarts; the grounds were covered with 3 feet of snow, the winds were close to hurricane speeds and, out the window, she could see various owls trying to fight the way up to the castle to deliver post. She scanned the sky, but as far as she could see, her own tawny owl, Ayanna, was not there, either caught up ion the storm or roosting in the owlery. She preferred to think the latter.

She got up and rummaged around in her trunk, looking for some suitable clothes to wear on a Hogsmede visit. Finally, she decided on a plain brown, long sleeved top, a red, turtleneck jumper, her red scarf, jacket, gloves and beanie, and some blue jeans which were suitably worn at the knees, courtesy to her good charm work. After pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail (she had forgotten to wash her hair last night and adding that to the bushy quality hair-not a good combination) she slipped on her thick woolen socks and snow boots and ascended the stairs to the common room, where Harry and Ron were waiting.

She looked at Ron. "You forgot to wear your SPEW badge," She reminded him resentfully. Harry and Ron exchanged exasperated glances. "How many times do we have to tell you Hermione, the house elves like serving people," Ron said.

"Only because they've never been given the chance to have a better life," Hermione argued back.

"Just because you like living like this doesn't mean we all do!" Ron shot back.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just saying that-"

"Will you to shut up?" Harry interrupted. They both turned to look at Harry. "You two drive me mad!"

"Sorry." Said Hermione tearfully. Ron however, did not want to give up the fight.

"It's only she's being selfish and self centered, not caring about what anyone but herself thinks!" Ron replied hotly.

"So is that what I am!" Hermione yelled, tears welling in her eyes. She turned around and stormed out of the portrait hole. This day was quickly turning into a nightmare.

"Ron," Harry said.

"I know, I know." Ron replied. "It's just that I'm so bloody in love with her!"

"Why don't you tell her?" Harry asked.

"Because then I'll find out she's not in love with me, and I'm not done with our fantasy relationships." Ron replied quietly.

"Come on mate, It'll get better." Harry reassured him.

"Or will it?" Ron replied.

"He just annoys me so much!" Hermione said to Ginny.

"I know. You don't have to live with him." Sympathized Ginny.

"He just doesn't think before he opens his fat mouth!" Hermione said tearfully.

"I know exactly how you feel." Replied Ginny.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "I'm going to Hogsmede. Do you want to come?"

"No." Said Ginny. "I said I'd meet Harry."

"Well, see you later then." Replied Hermione.

At the same time, Ron put on his earmuffs and scarf and set out towards the three broomsticks in Hogsmede.

"They are so in love with each other," Ginny said, as soon as she had sat down with Harry in the common room. "I know." Harry replied.

"Can you remember when you thought that I didn't like you?"

"Yes, laughed Harry, and squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Should we tell them?" Asked Ginny.

"No need." Said Harry, and kissed her full on the lips.

Hermione sat down at a table in the Three Broomsticks, clutching a warm butterbeer. She felt so- She didn't know how she felt. All she knew was that she was seriously annoyed with Ron. Annoyed with a capital A.

And speaking of the devil...

Ron's breath came quick to his lungs. He had just caught sight of Hermione through the window of the pub. He decided he was going to tell her. Now.

"Hey," He said when he reached her table.

"Hey. She replied stiffly. Ron took a deep breath

"I just want to say that... Well, the thing is... That I really, really like you. I think..." he paused. "I think I'm in love with you."

She looked into his eyes, shaking her head. She just couldn't take this at the moment. With NEWT's coming up and in homework up to her neck, she just couldn't handle the fact that one of her best friends was in love with her.

She got up, turned her back to Ron and walked out of the pub.

**Be sympathetic-this is my first FanFiction! Feedback and ideas for the plot would be v. much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Remorse**

"I can't believe it!" Hermione wailed to Ginny. "One of my best friends has fallen in love with me!"

Ginny, however did not think that this was such interesting news. She didn't seem to think that this was an adequate excuse for being dragged out of Gryffindor tower and up the 1213 steps of the Astronomy tower to find all the classrooms in use. She had then been dragged all the way back down again. They had finally found an empty classroom in the charms corridor.

"No duh," she said rolling her eyes. "Can we go back to Gryffindor tower now?"

"You _knew_?" Hermione yelled. "And you didn't tell me? Why?"

"Because I knew that you'd take it badly." Ginny replied.

"Badly? Badly? Who's taking anything badly?" Hermione said, running her fingers through her hair, her breathing becoming quicker and louder.

Ginny noticed the warning signs. "OK, Hermione." She said, running to her friend's side. "Breathe in, breathe out. Be one with the...quill," she said, spotting one on a desk. Hermione's breathing slowed. "OK. Here's what I'm going to do. Tomorrow, I'm going to talk like him as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened."

When Hermione woke up the next morning, and wondered why she was so sad. And then she remembered the events of the day before. She got out of bed and laid her freshly ironed shirt, tie and skirt on the bed. Next to them she laid her school jumper and her robes. After wriggling out of her blue flannel pajamas and into her school uniform, she ascended the all too familiar stairs down to the common room.

Waiting for her, in a squashy armchair by the blazing fire, was Harry. Any other day, she would remind him that it was house elf slavery that had lit that fire, but today she had bigger things on her mind.

"Where's Ron?" She asked.

"Hello Harry. How are you Harry? Did you have a good sleep, Harry?" He grumbled.

"Sorry." Hermione said. "I just..."

"He's already gone down to the great hall." Harry interrupted. 'Didn't want to face you. Don't blame him, after the way you treated him." He threw her a dirty look. "Want to come down to breakfast?"

"Nah, don't feel like anything. I think I'll make a start on my...um...Divination project."

"But you don't do Divination," Harry reminded her. "You walked out in the third year, remember?"

"Oh...Arithmancy then."

Harry put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah!" Hermione said, in a high voice that was not her own. "I'm fine!"

"OK then," Harry said, and left her.

Hermione collapsed in the chair that had previously been inhabited by Harry, and, most probably before that, Ron. She put her hands over her face, and felt tears leaking from her eyes. There was a little ball of something just below her rib cage. She had felt it before... A little black ball, which is in you always, just waiting for something to ignite it. What was it again? Oh yeah. Regret.

It was then she realised. She loved Ron.

**So, what do you think? Keep the opinions and ideas coming! )**


	3. Chapter 3

Looking back, Hermione could remember every excruciating detail of that awful week. The most memorable and most painful episode was on the Wednesday. First up they had had double potions. By the time she had arrived, Harry and Ron were sitting at the front work table with the Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan, and, to her horror, Draco Malfoy, who, she noted, didn't look very happy to be there.

"Ah, Hermione!" Boomed Professor Slughorn, "You have decided to join us! We are working in groups today, so would you care to take a seat..."

Hermione looked with dread over to the only remaining seat, and her fears were confirmed. She had been placed with three Slytherins.

For the rest of the week, she was given the cold shoulder by Ron and all the other Gryffindor seventh years. The only one to make contact was Harry, smiling apologetically every time they walked past each other. The rest of the boy avoided her eyes.

On Thursday, she tried sitting with Parvati and Lavender in class, but found it too distracting. They were always whispering and giggling through the teacher's instructions, turning around and making eyes at the boys behind them. On one occasion, Hermione caught Lavender making eyes at Ron; she had evidently not gotten over their passionate affair the year before. Hermione's eyes filled with tears; how could she have been so stupid?

"Hermione?" She looked up. Ginny's worried, brown eyes looked down at her.

She was sitting underneath a tree by the lake, '_When the beasts get beastly' _was lying in her lap. The only unusual thing about the scene? The parchment pages of the book were speckled with tears.

She poured her heart out. She had to stop many times as the tears engulfed her, but Ginny was patient. Finally she sat, hiccupping, her book discarded.

"Why don't you tell him?" Ginny asked.

"Because he hates me!" was Hermione's answer.

"He doesn't, Dear God he doesn't," Ginny said.

"But after Friday-"

"He loves you all the more! Talk to him. He'll understand. Now, I have to go and get changed for Quiddich." Ginny said.

"Quiddich..." Hermione repeated.

Her hands were sweaty. Her breath coming fast to her lungs, her eyes glued to the dressing room door. She had decided. She was going to tell him tonight.

Her heart leapt. There he was, his red hair glowing like a bushfire,

Ron..." She started forward. "I need to talk to you." He kept walking. "Ron..."

He stopped abruptly. She nearly walked straight into him.

"What?" He snarled.

"I need to..."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"But I do." She ploughed on. "What you said in the Three Broomsticks..." She paused, drawing for breath.

"Me too."

She looked into his eyes, and knew he felt the same way.

**Well, there you are! Tell me what you think! Feedback people please!**


	4. Chapter 4

The fact that Hermione Granger was going out with Ron Weasley seemed to interest lots of people.

Lots of people being Lavender Brown.

Lavender had being going around in a huff for the past week; eyes narrowed and face like a storm cloud whenever Hermione walked past. Parvati had taken to whispering in her ear and falling silent whenever Hermione passed them in the corridor. In short, Hermione wasn't the most popular girl in the seventh year girl's dormitory.

But Hermione was too delirious with happiness to care about the silenced mutterings or the spiteful looks. She walked around with an extra spring in her step, performed doubly well in her classes, if that was even possible. All in all, Hermione's life had taken a turn. For the better.

It was a week since Christmas. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were sitting in the closest armchairs to the roaring fire. Ginny was sitting in-between Harry's legs and Hermione was snuggled up to Ron.

Christmas had been a happy affair. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on a well earned cruise through the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, so Harry, Ron and Ginny stayed at school. Hermione had decided to stay with them.

For Christmas, she had received a "Wanderings of Witches and Warlocks" set from Hermione, New chess pieces from Harry and a beautiful Amethyst necklace from Ron. She had got Harry a week's supply of Fizzing Wizzbies, Ginny a beautiful Eagle Feathered Quill and Ron- Well she had bought him year's subscription to the "Chudley Cannon's" magazine. Ron preferred this gift greatly to the "My sweetheart" necklace he had received from Lavender the year before.

So life went on at Hogwarts, and life was good.

That is, it was good until Valentine's Day.

In honor of Valentine's Day, Dumbledore had decided to throw a ball. Hermione had, of course, been asked by Ron, and she had, of course, accepted. She planned to pull out the fateful periwinkle blue robes she had worn to the Yule Ball three years previously.

She woke up early on Valentine's Day. She carefully dressed, and floated down the stairs to the common room.

And there she found it.

Or them, precisely.

Sitting next to each other in identical envelopes. One addressed to Ron and one to her.

She opened Ron's first. It read:

_Dear Ron,_

_My heart beats wildly as I write this note. On the night of the Valentine ball, meet me at midnight at the top of the astronomy tower._

_Your Lover,_

_L------r B---n_

Hermione snorted. Lavender had never been a one for surprises. She folded the letter and resealed it. She opened her letter, feeling sure it was from Ron. She started reading.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that you have a boyfriend and everything, but please hear me out. Met me in Gryffindor tower at midnight today. Then all shall be revealed._

Her heart felt as if it had turned to ice.

**So, who do you think the secret admirer is? Feedback, people!**


End file.
